


3:06am

by dirtythoughts



Series: Frostiron one-shots [4]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up in the middle of the night and realizes, that he's alone in bed. Where is Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:06am

**Author's Note:**

> For Sina, because she's my awesome buddy and I love her :D

It was dark. Too dark. Normally, in the room, you could see the soft, blue glow that provides from the arc reactor’s presence, but not this time. There was also no hand lovingly entwined around Loki’s waist, nor there was the usual silent snoring close to his ear.

It seemed that Tony was not present in the bedroom.

Loki turned to the other side and opened one eye. The electronic watch on the nightstand showed 3:06am. 

“Perfect.” he muttered to himself, and crawled out the bed, putting his feet into the fluffy slippers which lay beside the bed.

He walked through long, dark corridor, then through the living room, straight to the elevator. He knew exactly where Tony was. There was only one place where he could linger to the point of forgetting about sleeping.

As he had suspected, he found his lover in the workshop, leaning over the desk. It was evident that he had not slept for too long. He had a deep dark circles under his eyes, and the coffee, which was standing on the edge of the counter, must have been cold for a long time.

“Anthony.” Loki said quietly, not wanting to scare him.

Tony lifted his tired eyes and looked at his lover with smile. It was not the proud, menacing God Loki was considered on a daily basis. As he stood in the door of the workshop, in boxers and fluffy green slippers with matted hair and eyes squinting from the bright light, he looked rather cute.

“Would you kindly come to bed?” He said, irritated.

“Of course, sleepyhead.” Said the engineer, with an even broader smile that made his eyes not look so tired.

“Could you do it NOW?”

“Five more minutes.” Said Tony and went back to work.

When he, with the corner of his eyes, saw that Loki did not even twitch, he looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“I do not believe you,” said the God. “You always say five minutes, and then sit here until the morning next comes.”

“This time, baby, I promise.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed even more, then turned on his heels to walk back to the bedroom.

He had been lying in bed for just a few minutes before he heard the sound of an opening door, the rustling of clothes being removed and that familiar hot body slipping under the covers, pressing against his back. Tony surrounded him with his arm and burried his face in his hair, breathing in the scent that reminiscents winter morning.

“I should have probably taken a shower before bed…” Muttered he.

“No.” Whispered Loki and clung himself to his lover’s torso. “I like the way you smell when you come back from the workshop. I do not like the fact that you are so late, though.”

And Loki was telling the truth. He loved how the smell of Tony, metal, coffee and sweat influenced each other and formed an unique blend that made Loki feel at home.


End file.
